Bowman Heritage Baseball
Bowman Heritage was a series of baseball card sets manufactured by Topps from 2001 until 2007. The set was typically released later in the year than the regular Bowman set but before the Bowman Draft set. Thus the player selection was typically a mix between the two with more of a focus on veteran players and retired players than prospects and rookies. The cards copy the designs of the old Bowman Gum Company created sets from 1948 until 1955. The Heritage sets also paid homage to the old sets with special short printed cards, reprints of the original cards and printing variations. In 2019 Topps released a new Bowman Heritage set in December, it was announced only a week before its release as a topps.com only product. 2001 Bowman Heritage The first of the Bowman Heritage sets. The set was modeled after the 1948 Bowman set. Image:2001 Bowman Heritage BB.jpg|2001 Bowman Heritage Hobby Box Image:2001 Bowman Her Utley.jpg|2001 Bowman Heritage Base Card Image:2001 Bowman Her Musial Seat.jpg|2001 Bowman Heritage Mini Relic Card Image:2001 Bowman Her Clemens Auto.jpg|2001 Bowman Heritage Autographs 2002 Bowman Heritage After the success of the previous year, Bowman Heritage was released again, but now added additional autographed and game used insert cards of modern players. The set was modeled after the 1954 Bowman set. Image:2002 Bowman Heritage Box.gif|2002 Bowman Heritage Hobby Box Image:2002 BH 1954 R.jpg|1954 Reprint Image:2002 BH Relics AP.jpg|2002 Bowman Heritage Relics Image:2002 Bowman Her Auto JM.jpg|2002 Bowman Heritage Autographs 2003 Bowman Heritage This set is the only Bowman Heritage set to not feature any shortprints. It is based on the 1956 Bowman test set. Image:2003 Bowman Heritage Box.jpg|2003 Bowman Heritage Box Image:2003 Bowman Her 226.JPG|2003 Bowman Heritage Base Image:2003 Bowman Her DC-ML.JPG|2003 Diamond Cut Relics 2004 Bowman Heritage This set is based on the 1955 Bowman set and as such features umpires and umpire autographs. Image:2004 Bowman Her Box.jpg|2004 Bowman Heritage Hobby Box Image:2004 Bowman Her 007.jpg|2004 Bowman Heritage Base Set Card Image:2004 Bowman Her Ump.jpg|2004 Bowman Heritage Signs of Authority Ump Auto Image:2004 Bowman Her TOG JO2.jpg|2004 Bowman Heritage Threads of Greatness 2005 Bowman Heritage The 2005 set is modeled after the 1951 set. It was the last Bowman Heritage set prior to the new MLPA rules. Image:2005 Bowman Heritage Box.jpg|2005 Bowman Heritage Box Image:2005 Bowman Her Base.jpg|2005 Bowman Heritage Base Image:2005 Bowman Her SOG RB.jpg|2005 Signs of Greatness 2006 Bowman Heritage The 2006 Bowman Heritage set is based on the 1949 Bowman Set. The set had a few confusing parallel cards and some very poor quality printing with lots of running ink on the Black parallels. Image:2006 Bowman Her Box.jpg|2006 Bowman Heritage Box Image:2006 Bowman Her 140.jpg|2006 Bowman Heritage Base Card Image:2006 Bowman Her POG AD.jpg|2006 Bowman Heritage Pieces of Greatness Image:2006 Bowman Her SOG WT.jpg|2006 Bowman Heritage Signs of Greatness 2007 Bowman Heritage The last Bowman Heritage set was modeled after the 1952 Bowman set. Image:2007 Bowman Heritage Box.jpg|Hobby Box Image:2007 Bowman Her Base 200.JPG|Base Image:2007 Bowman Her Prospect 025.JPG|Prospects Image:2007 Bowman Her PG MP.JPG|Pieces of Greatness Image:2007 Bowman Her SG JB.JPG|Signs of Greatness 2019 Bowman Heritage Category:Bowman Heritage Baseball Card Sets Category:Baseball Card Sets